


Plan X for Christmas

by AmateurScribes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Background Relationships, Christmas Party, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, background kimbalina, secret santa gift, technically background Grimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurScribes/pseuds/AmateurScribes
Summary: Christmas time, one of Donut's favorite parts of the year. A time for friends and family to get together.Or, in this case, the time for Donut to orchestrate Grif and Simmons finally getting together officially after so long.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Plan X for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays! I return after so long to present to you this holiday gift as a secret santa gift for blood-gulch-reds on Tumblr!
> 
> I'm purposefully ignoring my beta, so all mistakes are my own!

If there could be anything said about Franklin Delano Donut, it's that he is a  _ master _ at planning parties. This was fact, no one would dare to question him on this, mainly because he would bitch and moan about the unfairness that their bias would cause, as none of them had actually ever  _ attended _ one of his parties, let alone a classic simple wine and cheese hour.

So, once again, he was a master at planning parties, so naturally, he would be planning the first official Christmas party of their retirement on Iris.

That would be beyond easy, he's done it plenty of times- in his planner book, at least- and if he was being honest, it wouldn't be a challenge at all.

And this year, all Donut wanted for Christmas was one thing and one thing only.

To orchestrate the official getting together of Grif and Simmons.

It was more than a little frustrating for him, and possibly others but mainly him, to watch the normally in sync duo fumble around in awkwardness all because of that one tiny incident on Chorus with that temple or other.

And Donut's officially had it. They were going to kiss under the green and red Christmas lights and tinsel and fucking mistletoe if he had anything to say about it.

And oh boy, did he have things to say.

"And that's why I've gathered all of you here," Donut announced to the room, seated at the head of the table with his fingers laced as he stared down at his room plan that he's drawn up. "I have all the other preparations planned, don't even think of trying to change a single thing about those- they're  _ perfect- _ but this will require a lot more insight than my own."

"Why am I being included in these plans exactly?" Carolina asked. "You know I don't celebrate Christmas."

"You're here because you know you love us, so you'll hang out with us," he started listing. "They'll be food so it's not like you have to do anything Christmas-y. Also, I need you to make sure Grif and Simmons do not physically leave the party."

Donut smiled at her. She stared at him before shrugging.

"Works for me," she declared.

"Not that I'm against getting rid of the super awkward sexual tension those two have going on," Tucker spoke up from where he too had been- perhaps a little forcefully- gathered at the table. "But what exactly do you expect the rest of us to do?"

"Oh, Tucker, Tucker,  _ Tucker," _ Donut chuckled, stabbing a finger down at the paper. "Do you not see this plan in front of me?"

"I see, I'm not blind," the blue stated. "Doesn't mean it makes any goddamn sense."

"This," he stressed. "Is the room plan for the party, and these-" his finger darted towards the many circled points, "-are the many,  _ many _ strategically placed mistletoe, and it will be all of your jobs to attempt and corral the both of them under any of these so that they will kiss, get over themselves, and finally get together in a beautiful Hallmark movie act of Christmas magic."

"Or," Wash spoke up from his place next to Carolina. "We could just leave them alone and  _ not _ meddle with their relationship?"

Everyone turned towards him, not saying anything, but also, not needing to.

"Just a thought," he added in the face of their attention.

"Wash, sweetie, the kings and queen," he added with a pointed look at Carolina, "are speaking. If you don't have anything to contribute, then  _ don't." _

Wash blinked at the response that he got, surprised at the seriousness on Donut's face, and resolved to not say anything else to attract his holiday ire.

"This isn't going to work," Tucker said, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "I ship it as much as you do, but they're so goddamn stupid that it won't work."

"And that's why you're all here," Donut explained, sighing. "Everything else is accounted for! Decorations? Check! Eggnog and refreshments? Presto, blammo, I've got it all! I've even made sure to switch up the holiday greetings to Mele Kalikimaka to get Grif in the mood to be festive- although I'm sure he'll come for the food anyhow."

"Yer starting to sound like Doc with talk like that, son," Sarge remarked from where he was whittling in the Red flag on the table, completely disinterested in anything concerning Grif.

Suddenly, the sound of plastic crashing onto the table broke through the room, and everyone turned curiously to Caboose who had a spooked look on his face, having dropped his Rubix cube toy as a result of said shock.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Tucker asked, one eyebrow raised at his fellow blue seated next to him.

Realizing that his outburst had caused everyone to look at him, Caboose raised a hand to his collar and started to nervously tug on it, "I- uh, obviously nothing's wrong, don't be ridiculous."

"You're lying," Tucker accused, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"It's ok, Caboose, you can tell us," Donut said, momentarily abandoning his planning.

Shifting his eyes from Tucker to Donut, Caboose gave a very thin smile and said, "Ah, so, yes- you know how, uh, you said I could help you prepare after I said pretty please?"

"Yes," Donut dragged out. Now his eyes were narrowing too, now that his planning was put into the conversation.

"And my job- which you said was very important, you know? Well, uh, to deliver the holiday invites, and  _ I did," _ he looked at the occupants of the room, some who gave a nod of assurance showing that they had received the cards. "Well, somebody may have- not naming names- but somebody, probably Tucker, may have forgotten to uh, deliver one to hm... Doc."

The room was silent.

Donut pressed his hands together, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath through his nose.

It was at this moment, that everyone pretty much came to the conclusion that despite saying that he was a master at planning parties, it was probably more astute to say that he was not ready in the slightest to take the title of Red and Blue Party Planner.

"This is  _ fine," _ he said in a strained voice. "Not anything we haven't done before."

Everyone took a collective breath of relief that he wasn't going to blow up on them. 

"Back to the plan now," Donut refocused on the paper in front of him. "You're all going to help."

No one dared to disagree with him.

* * *

On a general aspect, the party was going great.

The music was playing joyfully in the background while everyone mingled about, and it was always great to see familiar faces from Chorus having been able to make it to celebrate with them.

The lieutenants seemed to have decided to come together wearing equally ugly Christmas or holiday sweaters.

So perhaps Donut had a point in that he was great at planning parties.

His ulterior plan, however, was not going off without a hitch. In fact, there were many hitches, too many actually. 

Grif and Simmons had been doing their damned best to stay on opposite sides of the rooms at all times. Not once did they cross paths without immediately repelling as though they were magnets of polar similarities.

But opposites fucking attracted, and as Donut glared from across the rim of his cup, he was gonna smash these magnets together like a child who didn't understand the fundamentals of the damn things.

The mistletoe was practically worthless to him, sure, other couples had been caught underneath it, some pleasantly planting a kiss upon the other's cheek- and Donut saw the blush on Carolina's face after Kimball did as much to her- while others were more, hm,  _ enthusiastic _ to be underneath it.

None of these couples were Grif and Simmons.

He just doesn't know what he was doing wrong! Or how no matter what he or Tucker or even Caboose did- and he thought for sure that Caboose would have been the one to manage it- they just weren't able to succeed.

Taking a moment to release the tension in his shoulders, he closed his eyes and sighed. 

"This is starting to seem a little hopeless," he muttered.

He heard footsteps approach him and he opened his eyes to face Tucker, who had a gleam in his eyes.

"I don't know about that," he said, voice low, before pointing across the room. "Looks like those two are about to get real cozy with each other."

"What?!" his head whipped in the direction of the two other SIM Troopers, and he was shocked to see that they had actually migrated closer together, speaking softly, but by judging the expressions on their faces, it seemed as though they just might have been addressing what had caused them to avoid each other in the first place.

And slowly, the barriers between the two had broken down, and Simmons even cracked a smile and the two were back to joking together, just getting this glow by basking in the presence of each other.

Smiling himself, he thought back to what Washington had said and resolved to apologize to the other man as soon as he could.

Donut didn't need to do anything to force their getting together.

Grif and Simmons would just do so on their own.

Although, secretly, Donut still thought that a little Christmas magic had something to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> When in doubt, I always default to Iris haha. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this, the banter was fun to mull about on, and of course, a little Christmas magic to tie everything together!
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be able to post more before the year is up, but if not, I shall see you all next decade. Much love to spread to you all, kisses x!
> 
> If you'd like to contact me my Tumblr's are: @agent-murica (main) and @amateurscribes (writing)!


End file.
